Mating Tales: The Dragon's Mate!
by Booksmj7
Summary: Kind of AU/OOC. Lucy is tired of everyone ignoring her ever since Lisanna came back. Lucy's life changes in a way that makes her wish that she was being ignored again. LUCY IS NATSU'S MATE! Now, Lucy has to survive being a mate and battle an unknown force that hates everything that has to do with dragons. NaLu with mention of GaLe and others!
1. The dream

**This is my new story called Mating Tales: The Dragon's Mate! **

**Main Pairing: Natsu and Lucy (NaLu)**

**With mentions of Gajeel/Levy, Juvia/Gray, and whoever else you suggest to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Lucy stared up at the night sky. Tonight, there was a full moon and Lucy, like always, was walking along the egde of the sidewalk, near the river. "Be careful, Lucy!" The man rowing the boat said when he passed by. Lucy sighed. Everything felt so normal and peaceful for once. Without Natsu, Happy, and the others, everything was so quiet and calm.

Lucy would have no idea that this would be the last night of normalcy...

The next day, Lucy unlocked her the door to her apartment, tensing. She stepped inside, looking around, not really surprised. Natsu was normally inside wrecking her home, but he didn't appear to be there. Lucy frowned. She kept forgetting that since Lisanna came back, no one wanted to be around Lucy anymore. Everyone ignored her and she had to go on solo missions by herself for her rent money.

Lucy flopped down on her bed, sighing. She stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if anyone noticed that I am back..._ she thought. Lucy had just came back from one of her solo missions to find Fairy Tail quiet (which was a surprise to Lucy). When she had went into the gluid, everyone was gathered around Lisanna asking how the mission went that she went on with Natsu, Gray, and Ezra (also including Juvia, who couldn't ever stay away from Gray for too long, and Happy). Lucy tried to get their attention but no one even glanced at her, so she turned around and went home.

Lucy closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

_I was in a big field. The grass was long, reaching up to my knees, and the sun shined bright with no cloud in sight. The wind blew my blonde, shoulder length hair in my face and made the grass sway around me, making my knees itch. I looked around, confused. How did I get here? There was no one around. No trees, or buildings, or a road to follow. "Oh! Is it that time already?" a sweet voice said behind me. I turned around and gasped._

_Right in front of me was a big, breathing dragon. I really wasn't expecting that. My mouth had dropped and I stopped breathing. "Oh, goodness, child! Close your mouth! There are bugs flying around here!" The dragon exlcaimed before settling down on the ground. "Come sit with me, darling."_

_I obeyed while closing my mouth. "I can tell that you are upset, child. But don't worry, your worries will vanish before long. Now, on to why I called you here." The dragon said. I just looked at the dragon with confusion. "Mating is a serious business among us dragons. As may you know, we pass on our traits to dragon slayers, so this is important to them as well. You must be careful of this anticent ritual and for you to do that you must know what it means. Mates are dragons other half, their better half, and they mate for life. If their better half died they would probably go insane or if they leave their mate, they would die from rejection." The beautiful yellow-orange dragon informed me while rubbing herself against the grass._

_Lucy wasn't getting why she was hearing this. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked._

_"Hold on dear I'm getting to that. So, anyway, there are some stages you need to look out for. Stage 1, the dragon or dragon slayer in question will show dominance. They will show you how powerful they are. Power and strength are traits that are admirable among our kind. Which leads us to Stage 2, the dragon or dragon slayer will mark their territory. They will do an arrangement where they show other possible threats that their mate is being courted and should not mess with them. This also shows that the male is able to defend you and any of your offsprings. And finally Stage 3, the actually mating part. To finish the mating stages and become an official mate, you must have sex and then during your climax, the male must bite you to show that you have an official mark that says you have mated. When your bite heals the next day, don't be surprised of what you find." The dragon warned, finally finishing her long speech._

_Lucy let all that she was told sink in. "I still don't know why you told me this." She says, shifting to stand on her knees._

_"I have told you this, little one, becasue you are the mate of a dragon slayer and you must look out for who it is. Whoever it is finally reached the age of finding a mate and should be going into heat and you were choosen to be their mate." The lady dragon simply said. Lucy's jaw dropped again for the second time._

_Lucy sputtered about. "Are... A-are you sure it is me? You must have gotten the wrong girl! I'm too young!" She gasped out. _

_"There was no mistake. Be careful. There are those who hate dragons and dragon slayers. And remember everything I have told you. This meeting seems to be coming to an end." The she-dragon said, her image fading out._

_"Wait!" Lucy cried out. _

_"Beware, my dear. The dangers are more near then you realize. Happy Mating!" _

Lucy gasped awake and sat up quickly. She looked around, bewildered. "Wow. That was some dream." She muttered. Lucy lifted her hand to brush away wild strands of hair when she felt a crumpled note in her hand. Lucy just stared at it, slightly scared to confirmed her susipicions. She glanced around one more time, cautiously, before slowly opening the note. Lucy's eyes widen. There was one sentence written on the battered note.

_**Be careful and remember the mating ritual!**_

* * *

**Ok this is end of the chapter. I hope this is good so tell me whether or not it was. Review please and tell me if I should continue this story ^_^ **

**~Booksmj7**

**P.S.- If your interested in the Percy Jackson series fanfics, then check out my other story Worlds Collide Horribly but Perfectly!**


	2. Natsu Fights! The Lookout for Her Mate

**Hey guys! Since I got such an amazing response to this story I decided to continue on with the story! Yay! ^_^ **

**So, I am using WordPad to write (type) this story since my laptop doesn't have the fancy nancy Microsofts thingsy. So there will probably be grammar errors and word miss spellings. I usually read chapters about 3 or 4 times to make sure I didn't type anything wrong but sometimes things will slip by so this is an apology in advance for anything wrong :) **

**So yeah. Enjoy!**  
**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Lucy's face was turning blue. She stared and stared and stared at the note that was now on her writing desk. Morning had come an hour before and Lucy was not looking forward to going to the guild. She had showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. Now she just stood in the middle of her room, looking straight at her desk.

Some part of her wanted to believe that she had just dreamed up an imaginary dragon and had made up the whole story of dragon mating. But the other, larger, part of her knew that she wasn't that smart to think up stages of mating and such. She sighed. _Let's get it over with, _she thought, shoving the note into the bottom drawer of her desk. She grabbed her whip and her keys before walking out the door.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the famous Fairy Tail's front door. _This is it! Just push it open and hopefully no one will notice anything odd about my behavior, _Lucy thought. She opened the door quietly, hoping no one noticed her slipping in.

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. People were fighting and throwing chairs. Lucy sighed in relief when she saw that most of her guildmates where being themselves for once. But then she saw that the rest was (what looked like to her) fawning over Lisanna. Again.

Lucy looked around. She had thought of a plan to figure out who her apparent mate was. Obviously, her future mate was a Dragon Slayer since she's never really been in contact with a dragon in person before. Problem was she knew a handful of Dragon slayers so she'll have to watch closely whenever a Dragon Slayer was near her.

_What was the signs again? _She asked herself. _Hmmm._ _Stages. Stage 1- Shows Dominance. Stage 2- Marking. Stage 3-Sex and then a surprise. Okay! I totally got this!_

Lucy looks around again. _Oh! I am totally crossing Gajeel off my list_, she thought as she looked over to the corner where he was sitting at and saw him staring quite longingly at Levy. Then glaring at Jet whenever his arm accidently brushed against hers when he was reaching for his drink that Mira left for him.

Wendy is out for the running, also. I mean I just don't go that way and plus she is really young!

Hmmmm... Lucy continued to think on who was the possible candates. Mira set down Lucy's favorite drink from the guild, strawberry milkshake, in front of her. "Hey, Lucy! When did you get back?"

Lucy's somehwhat good mood dimmed down when she remembered the way her guildmates treated her yesterday. Lucy gave a weak smile. "Oh, uh. Very late last night. Around 12 or so." She lied.

"Oh? I thought you'd be here earlier than that." Mira said. Lucy simply nodded and said something about being solo made the mission a bit longer. Lies! All lies!

"LUCY! Where have you been?!" Lucy tensed a little when she heard that voice. She knew that voice anywhere. Natsu. She turned around in her seat.

Natsu was walking over to where Lucy was. Lisanna glanced at her and smiled sweetly in greeting. Lucy gave a small one in return. "Uh, I was on a mission."

Natsu flopped down beside her in a sloppy way. "How long were you gone? A week? I haven't seen you around."

Lucy gave him the 'are you kidding me?' face and rolled her eyes, "A day or 2."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'm right." Natsu sat up and began to suck on my straw. For some odd reason, Lucy watched his lips suck on the straw and she shifted her body to find a more relaxed position. At least, that was her excuse.

Lucy just sighed. Suddenly, Lucy is being slammed into Natsu from the side. Lucy looks over at the criminal and finds Loke. What the hell? She hated it when he suddenly pops in like that. "Hello there, my dear Luce!" Loke beamed at her.

Lucy leaned away a bit but jumped back into place when Natsu suddenly growled. She looked at him and saw him bearing his teeth at Loke in a defensive matter. She gave him a questioning look before turning back to Loke. "What are doing here, Loke? And what did I say about you popping in like this?!" Lucy shouted at him, standing.

Loke just smiled slyly. "I only came to see if you would care for a picnic in the park for our dinner date." Lucy looked confused. When did she ever agree to go on a dinner date?

Natsu suddenly stood. "Hey! Luce! Watch me beat up Gray!" He yelled to her, while going to find Gray who looked like he was in the middle of feeling Juvia up. "GRAY! FIGHT ME!"

Gray lazyly looked up at him and only waved him away. Natsu glared at him so hard, Lucy was afraid Gray would burst into flames. "Loke. I am not having dinner with you." Lucy said as nicely as possible. Loke only shrugged before disappearing.

Natsu threw a punch at Gray that connected with his jaw. Gray flew back. Natsu looked back at Lucy to see that she was saying something to Loke and frowned. He'll have to make the punch more harder. He lit his hands on fire but got punched in the face instead.

Gray grinned at him, quite amused now. "That's all you got, flame for brains?" He taunted. "You hit like a grandma."

Natsu glared. Now. It was personal! No one insults his fighting skills in front of Lucy and gets away with it! He flew at Gray.

* * *

**OMG! I just realized that in the first chapter (in the dream part) I switched from 3rd person to 1st person then back to 3rd person! I am so SORRY! I was planning on having the dream be in 1st person because its in Lucy's head (dream) when the whole thing was happening! I apologize! **

**Why did Natsu want to suddenly fight Gray when Loke showed up? Will Lucy know that answer?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Booksmj7**


	3. Dinner With the Family Provider

**Hey guys! So the reviews were awesome! Thank you so much! ^_^ **

**Ok, so one of you asked to explain the dragon from Lucy's dream. No worries, my faithful viewer! The she-dragon will show up later in the story and you'll understand why she came to be in my fairy tale (see what I did there? ;D). **

**To ****: For some odd reason I found your review quite charming. LOL. I mean that in the non-creepy way! Anyway, I just wanted to put that out there.**

**OK! I am done! Enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Lucy was walking along the side of the river, like she normally does, when something heavy crashed into her, knocking her sideways. Luckly, she didn't fall towards the water but she was heading in the direction of the sidewalk. Ooof!

Lucy quickly got up and got into her fighting stance that Natsu taught her. "Nice to see that you actually learned something from training," a voice said. Lucy sighed. Natsu.

She relaxed and then began shouting at him. "What is wrong with you?! Don't sneak up on someone like that! Especially at night!" Lucy huffed. Natsu grinned at her, kind of sheepishly. For some odd reason, her heart sped up. Ignoring it, she turned and continued walking home.

"I decided to walk you home. Make sure your safe, that's all." Natsu mumbled. "Happy is off for the week to stay with Wendy and Carla, also. I'll just stay with you until then." He busted up into her apartment, not noticing that Lucy had stopped.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. She wasn't exactly sure why she's so surprised by his statement. Natsu spends the night at her apartment often enough to be used to it (though, sometimes she doesn't know he's there at all). Lucy closed the door, her mouth still slightly open, and locked it up. She forces her mouth closed, not understanding the weird sensation she was feeling at the moment. Was it heart burn? She should probably take some pain relievers.

Lucy plants her hands on her hips and glares at Natsu. "I'm going to take my bath now. NO peeking and don't destory my apartment!" She said, firmly. _Maybe you should ask him to join you, so you can keep an eye on him..._ Lucy squeaked, the sound sounded loud in the quiet bathroom. _Where in the hell did that come from?!_ She asked herself, frantically.

She shook her head at her thoughts. She must be really tired tonight. She quickly stripped and did her thing, all the while listening carefully in case Natsu broke something. She dried herself and then rushed to get dress, deciding it was too quiet out there.

She flung the door open and peered out, cautiously. "Natsu?" She hear something muffled coming from her kitchen. Lucy's eyes widened and she rushed to get the bat out from under her bed. She crept her way to the kitchen. She jumped into the open and swung the bat.

"AH! LUCY!" Natsu's voice yelled out, not hurt, but annoyed. Lucy blinked at him, questioningly before she realized she just hit him with the bat. Lucy blushed.

"Oh. Sorry, Natsu." She mumbled, embarrassed. He just nods, rubbing his arm where she hit him. Lucy looked around, expecting a mess (because really, that's just what Natsu does when he eats) but got a set dinner table instead. She blinked again. When did she buy a table and where did he get the food from? "Natsu...? What is this?" She asked, slowly.

The table was covered in a white tablecloth (that she didn't own) with pick flower petals spread around on top of it. Two plates were placed at the ends of the table, filled with spaghetti, and two wine glasses (that she was sure had grape juice in it) placed beside them. _There is no way _Natsu_ did all this, _Lucy thought, her jaw on the floor.

Natsu coughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, um. Well,..." He pause to gulp. "I had some, uh, food left over from yesterday. I just thought... maybe you'd want some. Igneel used to say that you have to provide meals to your family to show that you are a good provider..."

Lucy blinked. "What?" Did he just say that he wants to be a good provider for his family? What family?

Natsu cleared his throat. "Just... Let's eat!" He clumisly slouched into his seat. Lucy followed his example, a bit slower though. They started to eat, silently.

Suddenly, Lucy thought of something. What if Natsu was talking about Lisanna when he was talking about family earlier? Lucy paused. What was this feeling? She never noticed all these emotions she got when she was with Natsu. So, what was this awful gut feeling, that had her so...angry?

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Is it the food? I told Gray not to put so much onion in the sauce!" Natsu started to get up. Lucy just looked at him for a second. She _had _to know...

"Natsu... What did you mean earlier when you said something about a family? Is it with Lisanna? Why are you even here? Isn't everyone at her beck and call lately? I mean this is the first time you've even been over here since she came back... What in the world is going on, Natsu?!" Lucy's voice raised a bit as she looked at him again, in almost desperation. She suddenly paled.

Oh My God! What did she just say?!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I was hoping to end it in a kind of chiff hanger. It will be longer next time, PROMISE! Review please ^_^**

**~Booksmj7**


	4. Maybe its a Love Bite?

**Hey guys! First off, I'd like to say sorry to all my loyal viewers for not updating sooner. But to be honest, I couldn't use my laptop for days cause a virus protection thing. I was soooo stressed! It has been really long days and I didn't have my animes! DX But now we are back on track.**

**OK. I've kept you waiting long enough. On to the story!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Her face paled, the blush on her face stood out like a neon stop sign. Lucy gulped. Why did she say that?!

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. I meant... uh, never mind. Just excuse me." Lucy rushed past Natsu, quite panicked. But she was brought to a harsh halt. Natsu glanced at her in a way that reminded Lucy of a monkey whose face was sucked into a vacuum.

"Lucy... I-" Natsu began only to stop to pull her into a hug instead. Lucy froze. She shouldn't be thinking the way she was about Natsu, her best friend! She shouldn't think about the way his muscles felt against her hands. Or about how good he smelt. Or how her knees seemed to be weak at the thought of him suddenly kissing her. OMG?! Do I have feelings for Natsu?! Lucy thought to herself, panicking.

She quickly pulled away to put a stop to her thoughts. No. She couldn't possible like Natsu that way. Besides, Natsu likes Lisanna, not her. Lucy went over to her bed and flopped face first onto her bed. It didn't go unnoticed that Natsu never answered her questions.

Natsu looked at Lucy, yes looked at, he definitly did not stare! He definitly glanced quickly at her ass, too. But seriously, why did she have to have such an awesome looking ass?! He sighed, before joining her on her bed. "Go home, Natsu!" She said, the bedding muffling her voice. She sounds weird like that, Natsu thought, scrunching up his nose.

"No!" He growled, not really meaning to. What is wrong with him? He can't seem to say anything right lately. He sighed, and looked out Lucy's window. The full moon caught his eye. Oh no. What month is it?! Natsu sat up quickly and looked at Lucy's calendar on her desk. It was the first day of spring, March. Natsu paled. This is explains so much!

Natsu lunges for the window. It was locked. Natsu made a noise of distress. What can of magic was this?!

How could he not notice this before he came here?! He was suppose to be in his cave waiting this out, but now he's stuck with the person he is trying to keep safe! "Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu immediately felt the difference of his point of view.

His eyesight, that was already greater than humans but less than a dragons', seemed to sharpen even more and his sentences became less complicated. _Girl. Mine._ Natsu groaned and fell on the floor as he heard the voice repeating that sentence over and over. _Mine._

"Lucy! Leave!" Natsu cried out to her, desperate.

"This is MY HOUSE!" She yelled back, huffing. Natsu sighed, why must she be diffcult right now? Lucy took a step closer and Natsu panicked.

"No! Don't come closer!" Natsu shouted at her. _MINE._

Lucy stumbled back as she saw Natsu's eyes darken and a predatory look entered them. "N-natsu?" She asked, uncertain. She saw the scales appear on his arms and face. So focused on backing away from the look she was receiving, she didn't even see Natsu lunge at her. Lucy landed on her back on her bed, stunned.

Natsu layed over her, roughly rubbing himself all over her. He's hands stroke her arms, surprisingly gentle. "Natsu!" She cried out. "What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy struggled to get out of Natsu's hold and she pretty much failed.

Natsu was mumbling, "Mine." Over and over again. Lucy was worried. But he wasn't doing anything else besides the rubbing. His hands didn't wander and he wasn't kissing her but he was staring intensely at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He growled again.

He moved fast, so fast that Lucy missed the movement. His head was stuffed into her neck, his lips brushing the joining of her neck and shoulder. Lucy's pulsed jumped.

"Mine. Must show them you are mine." Natsu gruff voice vibrated the suddenly sensitive spot. Lucy gulped, nervously.

"N-natsu!" Lucy said, a bit more commanding. But Natsu's mouth moved and Lucy felt a sharp pain go threw her body. She yelped.

"Ah! Natsu! MOVE!" She pushed on his shoulder. Suddenly, his tongue licked her skin and she jumped again. His tongue was rough kind of like sand paper but a bit softer. Why was she attracted to that?! She continued pushing at him.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu got up and swiftly threw himself out her window, which magically unlocked itself now. Lucy sat up, gaping at the window. She hurried to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Pulling down her sleeve a bit, Lucy gaped again at her shoulder.

HE BIT HER!

* * *

**Again, sorry about the extremely long wait. Also, sorry that it this chapter was so short. I'm working on that. Review please. **

**~Booksmj7**


	5. Plans

**It seems that everyone liked my last chapter. I am happy. I have homework that needs to be done (over my springbreak!) but instead here I am writing another chapter earlier than I planned. ^_^ oh well**

**Enjoy! **

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Lucy was still staring at her shoulder. Morning had come and gone and Lucy never slept. There were awful bags under her eyes and she yawned every 3 mintues. _I can't believe he bit me!_ Lucy thought, gaping again.

A sudden warmth spread across her body. Lucy looked around. What was that? She looked at her window but the afternoon sun's rays were pointing in the opposite direction of her. The warmth came again, kind of a cozy feeling spreading across her body that, for some odd reason, comforted her. _What is going on?_ She thought, shaking her head. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Lucy looked down at her arm. And she screamed.

_When did I get a tattoo?!_ Lucy thought, unbelieving. The tattoo was of a dragon that was red mixed with some orange, reminding Lucy of how Natsu described Igneel, stretched out and was the length of her entire arm. It's massive head layed over her Fairy Tail mark. The scales looked life-like and glimmered when the light caught it. Even though Lucy was beyond surprised at this unpleasing ink, she was even more mad at herself for finding it very beautiful. She didn't want a tattoo (besides her Fairy Tail mark, of course).

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes grew big. She jumped off her bed and slammed onto the unforgiving ground. Her breath was knocked out of her for a moment. When she recovered, she held up her arm. _I'm crazy. Yeah that's it! I haven't slept all night, so I must be halucating! Because there is absolutely no WAY that thing just MOVED!_ Lucy thought, frantically. And then, just to prove her wrong, the dragon moved (slithered, really). Lucy sucked in her breath, then screamed again and began waving her arm in the air, hard.

"Get off, get off, get off, get OFF!" She shouted, wildly slinging her arm everywhere. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" But the dragon didn't leave, instead it opened it's eyes at her and gave her an annoyed look (which just had her going back to trying to get the thing off).

"This is _so_ not happening! I'm dreaming! Yes, that's it! I fell asleep and I'm dreaming!" Lucy said, looking pleased for coming up with that solution. She relaxed, it is a dream after all. She shrugged and got up off the floor then went to the kitchen to make some brunch. She tripped over one of her shoes and slammed into the wall next to the kitchen. "Ow!" Lucy pouted then froze. Did she just feel the pain of her slamming into the wall?

Slowly, very slowly, Lucy glanced down at her arm in horror. "NOOOOOOO!"

Lucy stuffs her face in the pillows of her bed. _Why is this happening to me?!_ How could this happen? What happen that could have lead up to this? Lucy thought for a second. Well, she came home with Natsu, Natsu made her dinner, Natsu freaked out for some reason, Natsu oddly began to rubbed up against her, Natsu bit her, then Lu-

Wait a second. Back up. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Oh my... NATSU!

Lucy jumped up. This is all Natsu's fault! He must of done some weird dragon magic on her when he bit her, giving her this huge tattoo. Oh, she was _so_ getting him for this! Lucy went to the bathroom, undressed, and got into the warm bath. As Lucy scrubbed her body clean, she hesitated at the tattooed arm. The dragon was happily swirlling itself around Lucy's arm and seemed to be waiting in anticipation. Curiously and cautiously, Lucy brushed over the dragon which viberated in response. Was it..._purring_? Lucy shook her head and went on finishing up her bath and quickly got dress.

Wait. Lucy looked at her arm which was on full display. No one must know. She looked around for a jacket only to find that she didn't own any. Lucy sweat drops. She looked through her closest and found a sweater that was pink and was a bit small. It cut off just below her breasts but at least it cover the dragon. She slides it on and then grabbed her keys and whip. Lucy skipped out the door planning Natsu's death.

* * *

Natsu was at the house he shared with Happy, horrified. How could he do that to Lucy? She was much too young to be a mate, but Natsu goes off and bites her to show everyone who she belonged to. Natsu didn't know exactly what came over him when the full moon's rays hit him. It seemed that his inner dragon showed itself, like it did every year since he hit puberty. But this year was specially hard. He felt it coming ever since he saw Lucy in her *cough* 'birthday suit' last month. Of course he got a Lucy Kick after but that never erased the memory which was burned into his mind. Natsu sighed.

By now, Lucy must have seen the Mark of the Dragon. Which probably meant she had sent off to go find him, obviously raging for what he had done. This is exactly the reason why Natsu decided to stay at home for a few days. He sighed. Why did he feel the way he did about Lucy? She's his best friend, isn't she? Then why? Why make things complicated?

_**She's mine. Ours.**_ A growling voice stated in Natsu's brain (he did have one!). The same voice that has been talking in his head since last night. Always repeating the same thing: _**Mine.**_

Despite what some would think when they hear voices in their head, this one was actually calm, collected. It wasn't rampaging around yelling insults or whispering very bad things into your thoughts and ideas. It was almost...friendly. Like a puppy. It talked in a childish way; the not complete sentences kind of way. It stated the sentences in a matter of fact voice, no matter if it's asking a question. The voice oddly reminded Natsu of his father, except it sounded like a less educated dragon. _**She ours to please!**_ The voice, which Natsu began to call Lil Dragneel, stated more demandingly.

A hundred images of Lucy started to flash through his brain. Lil Dragneel wouldn't stop the endless pictures of Lucy last month at, how he like to call it, her most valuable. The way Lucy's breasts move... The way her hips rolled... The way the water drops run clear down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, disappearing into fine, curled blonde hair (how he WISHED to follow the trail!)... The way she bent over to recieve the fallen towel!

Natsu growled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Lil Dragneel pouted in a wounded way. "We can't just... take her!" Natsu tried to reason to himself. "We can't just lift her over my shoulder, carry her to my bed, tied her up, and just... fuck her senseless!" Natsu stood up, frustrated.

_**Just take already!**_ Lil Dragneel grumbled back. _**Want.**_

Natsu sucked in a deep breath. Yeah. Why couldn't he just take her? Why couldn't he just fuck her senseless? He already marked her as his! So what is he waiting for?! He needed to finish what he started! Natsu grinned.

In the middle of him pulling on his vest, Natsu paused. The least he could do was to put a little romance into it. Igneel always said that women liked to be romanced off their feet, or something like that. Natsu looked around his bedroom.

Candles. He. Needed. Candles.

Natsu pulled out his box of emergancy candles that he used when the power goes out. Not that he needed them. Happy hated it being so dark in the house at night. Besides, the flames make a good snack. Natsu counted them. 34. _Should be good enough, _he thought, pleased. Lil Dragneel was eager to go get his mate. He (or Natsu is pretty sure he's a boy, from his rather deep voice) growled impatiently. _**Hurry.**_

Natsu rolled his eyes. _Yeah yeah._ Natsu places the candles in spaces around his bedroom, deciding to light them up when he got back. When he was satisfied with that, he glanced around thinking that something was missing. He thought back to the maginze Mira always looked at, thinking about the picture of the man posing on the bed with candles ignited and laying in a pile of petals... PETALS!

Where in the world is he going to find _petals_?!

Oh! Neighbor! Mrs. Bow (an old lady of 68) grew a flower garden in her backyard. She surely won't mind him taking a few, if he just left a letter explaining, right? Natsu shrugged. Quickly, he wrote the letter (it was rather sloppy) and put on his shoes. He set off.

Mrs. bow lived about a mile and a half away from Natsu and happened to be his only closest neighbor. Natsu ran the hole mile and a half to her house, leaving the note on the door, and sneaked around back. Natsu looked around at the garden. What kind of flowers did he need to get? Natsu shrugged and just began to picked the flowers closest to him (which he didn't notice until much later that the flowers where a peach and a soft pink color, that fortunately matched Lucy's skin tone). Natsu ran back home with arms _full_ of flowers.

Racing into his bedroom, Natsu stole a look at the clock which said it was almost 1. Hurriedly, Natsu picked off all the petals on every single flower and spread them across the bed and floor of his room. Nodding finally fully satisfied, Natsu quickly grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around his neck, and raced out the door at 1:45 to the guild which is where Lucy probably would look first for him.

And now he just had to wait.

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys! Sorry for any mistakes, some tend to slip by me! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and is already skipping over this to write me a great and sweet review! *hint hint, wink wink* ;P **

**Love you guys!**

**~Booksmj7**


End file.
